


Eggnog

by planetarymemes



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas fics in September bc why not, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Only by 3 years tho, So scandalous, some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetarymemes/pseuds/planetarymemes
Summary: Someone has to make the first move, and Eddie has just about had enough.





	Eggnog

December 22nd, 1992

It wasn't exactly a party, but the Losers did tend to have a small gathering on this date every year. They never deemed it a Christmas party, because of Stan, but there was still the exchanging of gifts, the drinking of eggnog, and the dodging of mistletoe.  


Well, six of them dodged the mistletoe. Richie was stationed against the doorframe where the leaves dangled above him as he waited for a certain someone to pass through.  


Three years had passed since they had defeated It and the changes were obvious. Most of the around the age of sixteen now, they had all grown, Richie being the tallest of the group. Most of the group was around the same height save for Eddie who had remained the shortest (which a certain curly haired boy never let him forget).  


Most of the group was too preoccupied with each other to give any thought to Richie’s lewd comments when they passed through the doorway he had taken to guarding. They were used to his constant flirting, and this was no different. After all, he didn't think that any of them would actually kiss him. But that didn't stop him from hoping one would.  


And then that one person happened to walk through his very door.  


He passed through without giving Richie a second look, which was upsetting. He raised an eyebrow as Eddie moved to set his glass of eggnog on a nearby table.  


“Come on, Eds, you're not gonna give me a kiss?” He asked with a smirk while gesturing to the mistletoe.  


“You can kiss my ass, Tozier,” Eddie replied without turning to face the taller boy.  


“Hey, I'll take what I can get,”  


In a flurry of movements Eddie grabbed Richie by the bicep and had him pinned against the wall. The look in his eyes was so intense that Richie was actually scared. The whole group thought the same thing: the day had finally come.  


Eddie Kaspbrak was finally going to beat the shit out of Richie Tozier.  


But instead, Eddie did quite the opposite. Putting his hand on the back of Richie’s neck, he brought himself closer to him, getting on his tiptoes to do so. And then he did exactly what Richie had been hoping for all day.  


The kiss was fierce, hungry. They both had been wanting to do it for quite some time now - each waiting for the other to make the first move. No one thought it would be Eddie, not even himself. Richie leaned down a little so Eddie didn't have to stand on his tiptoes the whole time as he had almost fallen into Richie at first. He put one of his hands on Eddie’s waist and the other on his cheek while Eddie’s hand made its way into Richie’s dark curls.  


When they finally broke apart, the rest of the group was still staring in shock. Richie thought he might have heard Beverly say something about it being “about damn time,” but he wasn't sure. Stan slid Mike a five dollar bill.  


“You taste like eggnog,” the tall boy commented, still slightly out of breath. Eddie rolled his eyes.  


“Oh, shut up,” he responded, but there wasn't much of a choice, for Eddie had already started to lean in for more.

**Author's Note:**

> this is p short but hopefully there will be more reddie fics in the future  
> comments are greatly appreciated. validate me


End file.
